Dingo
The dingo (Canis lupus dingo) is a medium-sized, long-legged, elegant and athletic dog of great agility, speed and stamina. The coat is typically a sandy, reddish or ginger colour, with lighter cream fur on the chest, feet and tail tip. A smaller number of individuals are black with tan and white markings, while all white and all black dingoes occur infrequently. Males are distinctly larger than females, and Australian dingoes tend to be larger than those in Asia. The tail is bushy and, like wolves and other wild dogs, dingoes have larger carnassial and canine teeth. Roles *It played Dr. Eggman in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Canids Next Door, Codename: Carnivorans Next Door, and Codename: Wolves Next Door *It played Window in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Dingo.jpg 58682918 wild dog screz.jpg DingoImage.jpg Three Dingoes.jpg Dingo (Kangaroo Jack).jpg Dingo (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Dingos.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) DatK Dingoes.png|Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) Dingo (Total Drama).png Bingodingo.png G219_Dingo_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) 15th_dangerous_animal__the_dingo_by_darcygagnon-d7yibpm.jpg Cabela's Dingo .jpg Batw 011 dingo.png Batw 013 dingos.png Regular_Show_Dingo.png Stanley australian animals.png W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg D5.png Star meets Dingo.png Chowder meets Dingo.png Bilby Dingos.png|Bilby (2018) 89A45D81-AE89-4DE4-A6CC-0F986DECBEF8.jpeg Dingo switch zoo.jpg KND Wolves.png Dash_Dingo.jpg Shazza ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Naomi ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Maureen ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Toledo Zoo Dingo.png Masonthetrex 024.JPG Stanley Dingo.png Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Dingo playmobil.jpg Blinky bills ghost cave - dingo.png CITIRWN Dingo.png BTJG Dingo.png LTWR Dingo.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger RWA Dingos.png F350731C-41F1-45A4-A859-BE0372E2E37C.png Rileys Adventures Dingo.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Dingo.jpg Blue Dingo.png|Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (2003) Grey Dingo.png|Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (2003) Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg EDACB999-4476-4416-B2A5-2532E2454232.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg 6C99303A-B6C7-4499-8CDA-5950BA2BE170.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg DA11A609-C53C-42AA-8D4B-50939884FCC9.jpeg E4A30838-944E-586F-0291-A689E7B27232.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 7AFDE013-25D0-4340-921D-6A33E2F92E91.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg 8B246176-CE6C-448D-977A-248AF077B6E1.jpeg 0FE306BD-29A7-470B-B15A-B32AC968FB6E.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg 49E9715E-51A3-402E-AC16-A280CBEB1ADF.jpeg 2CAC5461-35B7-43D7-A072-FE01DFBE383A.jpeg 436FC643-95D3-4E4B-975E-1CFE98E70343.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg 2496ED9E-8B7E-4B48-AD55-85D9450F8FB0.jpeg See Also * Grey Wolf * Red Wolf * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Coyote * Maned Wolf * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal * Tasmanian Devil (The 2nd largest carnivore in Australia but, not canids.) * New Guinea Singing Dog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Canids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals